


The Real Identity of Zhang Yi Xing

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Love/hate relationships, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Psychological, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Slight Sexual Torture, Slight Violence, slight abuse, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Lay felt alone in his Idol life even though his friends are EXO...He hates being sick and just wants to end it all until he met you at a fan signing...After that day you became his only living obsession...





	1. The End of Obsession

Lay had been secretly watching your every move for weeks since he met you at one of EXO’s fan signings. You were his sleeping... waking... and living obsession… his perfect dream that he refused to let go...

Tonight you had left work earlier than expected because you were angry with your boss. She had told you that you were going to switch companies without your prior knowledge. So you had quit your job in a fit of rage not even regretting it.

You walked to your apartment door and hurriedly unlocked the door. Once it was opened you headed inside shutting the door behind you making sure to lock it back. You walked more like still angrily marched in to your kitchen placing your briefcase down upon the kitchen countertop.

You huffed your way to the fridge and opened it taking out a cold bottle of Soju. You didn’t really like drinking but your father had left it and you were in a terrible mood. You removed the cap from the cold bottle and gulped it down. It burned the base of your throat but you didn’t care. You felt too angry to think rationally.

You left the kitchen and headed to your bedroom but stopped when you heard a noise. You shook the thought of someone being in your apartment other than yourself and went in to your bedroom. You placed the bottle down upon the coffee table near your bed and began to undress for bed. You were too upset to wash at the moment and had decided to take a shower in the morning when you woke up.

Sighing sleepily you laid upon the bed wearing only your slips. As you closed your eyes Lay came from his hiding place that was your closet. He walked up to the bed and peered down at your quietly sleeping figure. He traced a hand over your long lean soft-skinned legs. You slightly stir awake shocked to see your celebrity crush inside your bedroom. You had to blink a couple of times to make sure it wasn’t another one of your dreams.

Shocked that he had awakened you Lay placed his right hand tightly against your mouth to keep you quiet just in case you decided to scream and his left hand against your petite waistline to hold you still. You could see the threat and warning within his eyes so you obeyed him without question.

He released his hold on your mouth to grab something from his back pocket. His hand came back down upon your mouth but this there was a wet cloth against your mouth. You passed out after that thinking it was another one of your vivid dreams.

When you woke up again you weren’t in your home. You seemed to be in what appeared to be an abandoned building. It was cold and you were still tired. You tried to move but found that you were immobile at the present when peered down at yourself you saw that you were tied to a chair.

Hot tears fell from your eyes as you heard the quick shuffle of feet. You looked up hoping that it was someone that could help you escape but to your disbelief it was indeed Lay… the man that you idolized and loved with all your heart like a good number one fan. You were flabbergasted to find that he could do something like this to you… to anyone…

You wanted to know how someone as sick as him thought of bad things like this to do to people… You wanted to know how he found you but then again he was a rich Idol so it could’ve easily been done. He smiled at you giving you that warm feeling deep inside that you loved so much but at what cost?

"I’ve watched you for a long time Airen…" Lay spoke up breaking through the silence.

"Why?" you asked as the fear of being held prisoner scraped the base of your throat. Your heart felt like it was about to break free of your chest from how hard it's beating.

"I saw how I have always felt inside those pretty brown eyes of yours… you are-" he started to explain before you cut him off.

"I am what?" you shouted questioningly at him. His gaze never once left yours as it darkened. So many dark thoughts entered Lay's mind as he gave you a silent once over.

"The same as myself… Hyun Sae Yun…" he countered darkly as he walked away from you to grab what appeared to be a cart with different tools upon it. You didn't need a high IQ to know what they were for.

"Y-you remembered my name?" you stuttered trying to distract him from the cart and the weapons it held.

"How could I forget such a pretty name for a pretty woman?" he teased you mysteriously. You didn’t want him to do anything to you. You were panicking on the inside but on the outside you tried to remain calm so he wouldn't be able to use that against you.

"Please let me go…" you wept in fear. You just wanted to go home and forget what he is trying to do to you.

"I’m sorry Airen but I can’t… we belong together… forever…" he complained like a child as he crept close to you.

"Think about what you are doing, your career, your fans, and your life-" you warned him as the tears welled inside your eyes.

"I don’t give a damn about that! You belong to me now! Look around you Sae Yun! This is our home, our life together where no one can interrupt us. We can truly be happy together. Can’t you see that?" he bellowed back furiously.

"You're insane!" you screamed at him in return but he entirely disregarded what you said.

"Want to know a secret?" he asked in a gleeful manner almost showing the remnants of the man you knew and loved. Nonetheless you were not going to fall in to his trap.

"Neh! Just let me go you crazy person!" Clearing your mind from the thoughts of him you yelled at him again.

"Well... I will just tell you anyways... you are going nowhere Sae Yun... Do you want to play a game with me?" he hissed venomously at you fixing his dark eyes on your exposed flesh.

"W-what game?" you stuttered not sure if you should offend him anymore. Sighing deeply he stepped even closer to you closing in the distance between the both of you.

"Well I ask you a question and you answer it truthfully... Oh I forgot to mention one important little detail... for every wrong answer... you will receive a mark of my own making upon that soft milky white skin of yours... so I'd answer wisely if I were you... First question- do you, Sae Yun, dream of sleeping with me in an intimate way?" he elucidated diligently as the horror of dying by his hands clawed at your mind.

"Yes..." you mutter inarticulately out of extreme fright. It was true you had thought and dreamt of doing naughty things with him even though you were still a virgin. But now that would no longer come in to your mind. He had ruined your perfect image of him.

"Good girl, you're actually getting the hang of this game! Now- do you want to sleep with me Sae Yun?" he beamed in delight at your honest answer. He was sure that you would've lied to him. Most people lied to him growing up and he hated a person who lied the most.

"No!" you shrieked at him in a red hot fury. You weren't going to sit and take what he was doing to you anymore. You wanted out.

"Aissh, come on Saeyunnie, you were doing such a great job at telling the truth! You really want me to mark this pretty flesh of yours?" he taunted you in a jeering fashion. He picked up a sharp knife from the cart beside him.

"Ahhhh! Stop!" you cried out in pain as he malignantly made a cut with the knife down the side of your bare neck. Blood began to pool at the entrance of the newly opened wound. Smiling at you he removed the blade of the knife from your bleeding flesh licking the remaining blood with his tongue as he eyed you carefully. You knew if you didn't comply with his sick game that he would kill you so you decided to play along once more.

"If you stay a good girl you might only end up with this one wound... lie to me again Sae Yun and I'll keep cutting your pretty milky flesh... Do you understand?" he asked you as panic crept everywhere inside of you.

"Understood!" you all but hollered at him in fear.

"Good girl... now where were we... umm... you know what? I change my mind, how about we just skip to the point of this game..." he smirked sinisterly at you.

He harshly crushed his lips to yours kissing you with the depths of his passion. Your heart that was beating fast from fear already began to beat to an even faster rhythm. You tried to fight his effect on you off but the harder and longer his kissed you the deeper you fell in to his abyss.

He pulled himself from you to remove his white t-shirt and then his dark blue jeans along with his black boxers. You closed your eyes as not to see his maleness before your eyes. Chuckling at you Lay place his lips against yours once again as he untied you from the chair you still sat in.

Then he put his fingers inside the hem of your bloody slips. He looked you over once more and then took a hold of your slips. With one swift movement, he tore your slips all the way off your small delicate body rendering your slips completely ruined with the sound of ripping material.

He didn't pause before pulling the remainder of your slips off of you and tossing it aside. A deep growl seeped from between his lips as he took in the sight of you. His hands drifted downward upon your small frame and he grasped your breasts teasing your hardened nipples with his thumbs.

Pain from the cut he had made earlier down the side of your bare neck came in to focus. You were still bleeding but Lay didn't seem to care. Your body was now the only thing on his mind.

More hot tears fell from your eyes as he leaned forward and nipped your earlobe, his hot breath tickling your neck. You jumped in fear biting your bottom lip, your eyes darting to the open door as his fingers trailed up and down your entire body. He reached down, grabbed a handful of your hair and brought you to your feet as you whimpered forcing your head back and exposing your wounded neck. He held you to him, his cock pressing against your bare stomach.

You squirmed against him. You were no match for him as he bit your neck and then sucked where he had bitten you. You knew that he had left you with a dark red mark that would be hard for you to try and cover up. You squirming against him had him breathing hard with lust.

Finally he tore the white laced-silk panties you had on away and immediately began kneading your breasts, pressing his face between them before kissing one, then the other. You were slowly losing the battle as the sensation of his hands on you made you pant. You bit your bottom lip to stop yourself from crying as you peered up at him.

He suddenly without notice lift you up in to his strong embrace and carried you to a bed that was hidden in the far corner of the room. You scolded yourself for not noticing it sooner. He placed you down upon the bed with himself hovering over your small form. You bucked up against his cock as he pressed his weight harder down on you to keep his cock firmly on your core.

He began rocking on top of you, his cock pressing down further between your wet core with every stroke. You tried to fight him off and escape but he grabbed you by your wrists, forcing them down on the bed. No matter how much you move or tried pull, you couldn't get free from his grip. Chuckling, he peered down at you.

You tossed your head from side to side, the dominant woman in you rising up to resist him. You slightly rose up from the bed ready to spit in his face. And he knew it, so he forced his lips on yours once more stopping you from ever doing so. In flustered anger you dug your finger-nails in to the bed sheets, losing the battle of dominance that had been in your mind. When he pulled away from you again you whined against him.

"Please~" you cried out in a long throaty moan. You wanted him to release you but deep down you figured that you were going nowhere so fighting him was useless.

He answered you with a growl, releasing your wrists as he moved his body in to alignment with yours. He pushed your legs apart, splaying his hands on your stomach before pressing in to you. He slowly sank his cock deep inside of you.

A cry of pain escaped your open lips. A wet liquid flowed from between your legs and you had a feeling that it was your virgin blood. Lay rested there inside you before deciding when it was the appropriate time for him to move inside of you.

He relished in the knowledge that no other man had known you in an intimate manner before him. It even excited him more to a different end. You were going to be his and no one else’s. That was all that mattered to him.

You cried out as he slammed his cock in to you. He cared only for his own pleasure as the world dimmed around the both of you. His breath began to come in grunts. He began to move in to you harder, thrusting in to you without any mercy.

When you suddenly came for the first time in your life, pure shock rocked through you... your core... your soul... He groaned as he arched his back, still thrusting in to you with slow jerking movements. With one final thrust, he released himself inside of you.

Finally, Lay collapsed on top of you, and stayed there catching his breath for a few moments. You shifted slightly under his weight so you could try to breathe again as you then closed your eyes. He stayed inside you until he grew softer... limp from fulfil need...

Once he regained his composure you felt his lips land upon your neck as his arousal filled him once again. With movements he began to move within you once more. That's when you knew that you would never be able to escape him. You were his and his alone... his only living breathing obsession and no one else could have you...


	2. More than Soulless

_~Three days Later~_

Three days have passed by leaving you in complete silence. You could not tell if it were night or day from where you were. Yixing had not come to see you since that he destroyed your world... took everything away from you...

You were weak and in pain. The cut on your neck was still stinging you a little every time you accidentally touched it when you moved your hair from the side you neck. It was still in the healing process so it was still bleeding here and there.

You had a towel with you and antibiotics that Yixing had given you to keep the wound from becoming infected. You placed your hand against the wound on your neck wincing in pain. The night of what had happened between the both of you, you found yourself blushing.

Tears dripped down your face as you listened to the silence of your prison- your new permanent home- hell. If only you hadn't been a fan of Kpop- of EXO- maybe you would still be in your apartment safe and sound. At least you wouldn't have to deal with a psychotic Idol keeping you prisoner because of his very twisted and very sick obsession.

Your heart was beating insanely fast and your palms were sweating with nervous anxiety. Your soul felt empty as if he had drained you completely of your life force. You were terrified of what was too come... of what else he had planned for you...

You sat upon the bed in the room that he had left you in. Right now all you had were your self-pitied tears as you waited for Yixing to return home with your dinner for the night. He had been so focused on his group's comeback that it was hard for him to come and see you.

He had managed to send you a enveloped note that he was coming ack to see you via mail. Thinking of an escape would just have to come later for your tired brain. The door to the abandoned warehouse-like building opened with a thunderous click of the lock.

You shivered in fright already knowing exactly who it was. Zhang Yi Xing. Your worse nightmare. Sure to other girls he was their dream come true, their dream prince, but he was none that to you anymore. Your heart had harden against him. You hated him... hated the monster he had become... the monster secretly he was...

"Sae Yun..." was all he said once he saw you. His heart beat fastened inside of his chest. You were still so beautiful to him. Even more so than the first time he had laid eyes upon you because now you were his... only his...

He had not seen you in what felt like months to him and for him it had been like rotting in his own private hell. Nevertheless his constant thoughts of you was what helped him to deal with the problem of not being able to see you. Breathing the same ar as you once more made him all the more happy, calm even.

"..." you said nothing afraid of being tongue twisted. You wanted to be set free... to be left alone... nonetheless you knew that he wouldn't set you free... However as you thought about it more, would being free even matter?

You had no one in the outside world anymore. Your parents disowned you casting you away from the family allowing you to live with a person you had never met before. You had no caring boyfriend nor bestfriends that loved you so why did being free of his grasp even really matter?

It was funny how just a few short weeks ago you had met him at a fan signing an excited normal living fangirl. It was hilarious how just three short days ago you had met with him again in a different circumstance. Two meetings that had changed your life forever making you a prisoner to their creation.

"Didn't you hear me calling you Airen?" Yixing hissed at you, eyes filled with a slowly blazing fire. He walked over to the bed hovering over you. He hated having to hurt you. It practicually killed him inside to you hurt you but in his eyes you had to learn your place... your place at his side as his lover...

"Y-yes..." you whispered fearing his anger. You did not want to see the demon he could turn in to again. The sight of it frightened you and the wound on your neck proved it. You did not want to see the cart of torture tools again since he had promised not to use it unless you seriously disobeyed him.

"Then why haven't you greeted me yet? Do you want to be punished? Is that it?" Yixing mused pulling you to him by your small waist. You shivered in his embrace with fear eating away at you on on the inside. Your heart was beating a million miles per minute and your palms were sweaty with fearful anticipation.

"No, no! Please don't hurt me!" you begged him beating against his chest in more tears. You did not want to suffer another wound caused by his psychotic brutality. He glnced at you in wonder. You were something else altogether. He smirked at your uneasiness. You were the perfect toy to train to his unmerciless will.

"Begging won't help you. I have food you can eat later in this bag but before I'll allow you to do that you have to be punished Airen. Do you understand me?" Yixing growled underneath his breath releasing you harshly from his arms.

He walked away from you placing the food down upon a table he had placed near the door. He watched in silent fear as he made his way back over to you. He stopped in front you again glaring in a dark manner down on you.

"Y-yes, I understand." you stammered through your tears peering at the floor to avoid his stare still feeling his cold gaze locked on you. You held your hand against your chest silently praying for a lenient punishment that would not involve blood shed... your blood shed...

"Get on your knees Airen. You know what to do." Yixing coolly commanded with a glare hinting his eyes. Not wanting to be scolded even more you instantly dropped to your knees. The food was long forgotten as your world turned to darkness once more. You were beginning to wonder if Hell was much better than your situation.

Yixing undid his jeans taking off his pants and underwear along with his shirt. He stood tall and naked above you watching you with hooded eyes as you gripped his length in the palms of your hands. You stared at it afraid of what he was forcing you to do. You placed your soft lips against the warm tip of his member.

He quivered beneath your touch when you slid your mouth up and down the shaft. He moaned out in pleasure whilst your tongue worked all over the sides of his harden tip once more. He couldn't hold himself anymore when you took him fully in deepthroating his erection.

Semen dripped down your throat when he came. It was warm and digusting that you wanted to gag but the look he gave you told you that if you did things would become worse. You swallowed the cum trying to keep yourself from gagging. You cleaned him up with your tongue swallowing everything down.

Yixing loved the way you drove him crazy with just the sight of you. Feeling your lips wrap around his stiff penis just wasn't enough for him. He eyed the shirt you were wearing. He knew for a fact that you wore no underwear beneath it because he refused to permit it. It was fun for him to watch you beg him for a set.

It was even better considering the tasty punishment he inflicted when you refused to remember your place. You were his not the other way around. It was long enough to cover your lower region but short enough to show of your dazzling slender legs. It was his... it belonged to him... just like you belonged to him...

To him it made you look out of this world sexy... a naughty little temptress in his eyes that he had to have or he'd explode again just at the sight of you wearing his shirt. He watched as you removed your inexperienced tongue off his slowing limping member. You trained your eyes to the floor afraid to see his eyes until he gripped your chin forcing your head up so that he could your pleading brown orbs.

"Get up, go to the bed, and lay back against it. Now." was all he said for you to rush to your unsteady feet and run to the bed. You were terrified of disobeying him so you did exactly as he had commanded of you. You closed your eyes tight in fear of what he would do to you.

Your back laid upon the bed with your arms at either side of your head as you felt the bed dip in front of you. In the crook of you neck you could feel his cooling breath hitting the secret spot on your neck causing you to quiver with a silent unwanted need. He darkly chuckled at this knowing that just the airy breath he released from his body had effected you so much.

You gasped when you felt his hands suddenly rub up and down your slender soft-skinned legs. Slowly he reached a hand up under the shirt touching your flat stomach. You held in a breath when his other hand came up as well to caress your wet sex. Your cheeks blushed red with embarrassment knowing that he knew that he had such a powerful effect on you whether you admitted it to him or not.

The hand resting upon your stomach began to circle it sneakily sliding up to your peaks taking the nipple of your left breast in his fingertips. He harshly played with the nipple placing a kiss against the crook of your neck. He loved the way that he could make you so good. It made he hard again with want. He craved you... all of you...

You cried out when he slipped two fingers in to your heat pumping them in and out slowly. You were still so tight since you had only had sex only once in your life and that was a few days back. You could feel undesired pleasure painstakingly take over your entire form as you tried to hold in your moans. You bit your bottom lip as the pleasure soared through you forgetting about your breasts being kneaded by his other focused hand and fingers.

"Moan." twist. faster. "For." twist. deeper. "Me." twist. harder. "Don't hold back Airen." Yixing ordered realizing what you were trying to do and he didn't like it one bit. He loved to hear you sing-song moans of pleasure. Fuck, it made him want you even more. His fingers scissored fast, hard, and deep in to your heat until you released a stifled moan of pain.

You were so close that he could feel it around his fingers. Your walls were tightening as your orgasm reached it breaking point and you came hard upon his fingers soaking them completely in your wetness. He smirked pushing himself away from your neck whilst peering deep in to your lust-filled eyes. His gaze hungry and alert.

He slowly removing his fingers from your heat placing them to his lips as you whitered beneath him. Your eyes focused on him watching as he licked his fingers until they were clean enough for him. You yelped when he other hand pinched your nipple hard bringing your attention back on your breasts and what he was doing to them.

Lifting the hem of his shirt up he removed it from your naked body revealing the flesh that he was proudly torturing underneath it. You were a true goddess... no... an angel before his devouring eyes... Eyeing you confidently, he began to remove his own clothes afterwards hovering over you.

You squirmed beneath him when he pressed his now bare body back to yours. You silently screamed inside your mind when felt his sex resting upon yours. Moving his hips at a careful angle without having to use a hand he slid his penis inside your virgina earning another stifled moan from your lips whilst he grunted at your sweet tightness.

You began bucking your hips against him when he started thrusting deep inside you. You hated the way he could easily control your body like that without having to try. You whimpered and moaned biting your lower lip hard to keep them inside to his disliking.

"I." thrust. "Told." thrust. "You." thrust. "To." thrust. "Not." thrust. "Hold." thrust. "Back." thrust. "Moan." thrust. "My." thrust. "Name." thrust. "Now!" Yixing groaned grunting in pleasure sinking himself in deeper within your slick tightening sex. You wrapped your arms around his neck bringing him even closer to you. Your legs followed suit around his waist when you found yourself bucking against him helping locate your g-spot on accident.

"Ahhhhh! Y-yixing-g!" you moaned stammering over your tongue once you release your bottom lip from your hold. Hearing your sexy lustful sex voice, he almost wholly came undone right then. You had never sound so beautiful to him than when you called out his birth name in that moment.

He celebrated the momentary victory of his by sliding almost all the way out of you before slamming back in to home causing a painful yelp to escape from your burning throat. He did this time and time again feeling your inner walls restrict against him once more. He could tell that your weren't going to last for much longer but he'd force you to try.

"Don't cum!" thrust. "Hold it in!" Yixing huffed thrusting his hips faster as you clawed at his back with his increasing tempo. You didn't know if holding it in was even possible but you were too afraid to not obey him.

"I-I can't-t..." you stuttered in pleasure when the feeling of release climbed at the base of your throat. You were trying your best to do as he had command but with how fast he was humping you didn't see holding back sticking.

"Try goddamnit." thrust. Try!" Yixing panted thrusting harder than before inside of you. His was on the brink of utopia with you as his ship setting sail was a sweet paradise he could afford to take.

A few more suddenly slow but powerful thrusts of his own making finally allowed you the chance for release. You came hard on his penis and he followed suit cumming within you buried deep inside soaking your walls with his hot sperm. The room was surrounded in the sounds of your pants whilst the both of you tried to control your fast beating hearts.

Yixing fell to the side of you huffing with satisfaction. You curled up in a ball hating yourself for enjoying your body being defiled up to the very end. You couldn't believe that it had happened to you again by his hands no less. Holding back your tears, you decided to follow his every command in order for you to keep his hands and body off of your own. Soon you drifted to sleep from tiredness and the lack of energy.

Observing you with a hooded gaze Yixing spied the teardrops slipping past your eyes as you slept. Feeling slightly guilty for a mere second, he pulled your body closer to his wrapping you up in his protective embrace. He pulled the sheets from the other side of the bed throwing it over the both of you because he saw you slightly shivering from the cold temperature of the room. He gently kissed your forehead whispering to himself,

"Soon you will understand my heart... very soon..."


End file.
